Library
by nagini.and.ace
Summary: Levy and Gajeel are in a library and stuff happens. Lemon. Smut. First story, please be gentle. Don't like, don't read. I know my grammar sucks.


**Levy and Gajeel are in the library together. It takes place when they are a couple. First story, please be gentle. Warning, Lemon, if you have a sensitive mind please don't read. Smut. Enjoy. **

**I do not own Fairy Tale. **

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" Gajeel complains, holding Levy by the leg on both of his shoulders. The bluenette simply motion him to left and right when she can't reach the books she wants.

"Because Gajeel," Levy replies patiently, "You've ate all the mental stools I've got, you wouldn't pay for them, and you got mad when I ask Jet and Droy to help. So now I need you to lift me up when I can't reach the books I want."

They're in the library, the very back actually; no one even knows that they're there. It's one of Levy's private spot when looking or reading books. The section of it is for deaden languages, so of course only Levy would be interested. All the books are heavy and rusty, some of them have been kept for many years, and others are just around for a few years. But Levy loves it. She enjoys the language that they stored; she believes it's simply amazing and wonderful. Yet, getting those heavy books off the shelf isn't so wonderful.

"Why do you have to be so goddamn short? Shrimp," Gajeel murmurs, when she commands him to go to the right, "If you're tall enough then you don't need people to help you."

"Oh, stop complaining, Gajeel," Levy purrs, she seems to enjoy ordering him around, since he is the dragon slayer, now he's being control by at midget, "after I have all the books I needed, you can go home now."

"How many books do you need?" He grumpily asks, "Don't tell me it's fucking twenty books."

"Nope," Levy simply said, "Only five more."

Gajeel groans, five more books and most of the times she can't even lift the books off the shelves. So he decides to get a little naughty, he waits for her attention to be on the books again so he could catch her by surprise.

Not long, Levy starts to mumbling the book title over and over again, that was his chance.

Suddenly, Gajeel switches her pussy right in front of his face; hold her by the butt, and starts sniffing her panties.

Levy, completely taken by surprised, lock her legs around his neck and hold him by the head so she wouldn't fall. "Gajeel! What are you doing?" She snaps, when he starts tugging her panties off, "We're in the library."

"Relax, shrimp," Gajeel couldn't get her panties off so he just rips them off instead. "No one will be here; it's just me and you now." After he said that, he creams his mouth into her pussy.

Levy couldn't help but moan, he's so demanding, even when they're doing this in public. She bites her lips so the sound wouldn't escape; she bites so hard when she can almost taste blood.

Gajeel is enjoying this, he stick his tongue more in her, stroking all the right spot. Smirking when he can feel her legs tighten around his neck and muffles sound start coming out. He did it faster, purposely hitting all the right spots and kneading her butt.

Levy couldn't hold it in anymore; she starts to moan out loud, she can feel her orgasm coming. "Shh, shrimp," Gajeel starts to lick her clit, making her moan again, "You wouldn't want to be caught, would you?"

Levy shakes her head; of course she wouldn't want to be caught. Even if she is dating the iron dragon slayer, getting caught in the library with his head in her pussy is just embarrassing. Not to mention that people think her as the innocent girl, they still believe that Gajeel hadn't touched her yet. Which is impossible, since he ripped off all of her clothes just to get her on bed, not that she's complaining or anything, she loves when his rough. But it would starts to be too demanding.

She tries to keep her voice in, but completely fails when he bites her clit. She screams. "Gajeel, I'm going to-"she didn't finish her sentence when she came.

Gajeel just simply drinks all of her, licking her clean like she's never came before. After he finishes, he drops her down to her feet, and starts to undo his pants. Which it's getting painful since it's so hard.

"Gajeel," she tries to recover from her high, "We're outside."

"Does it seem like I give a fuck?" Gajeel pounds into her making her moan, "No, I don't. And it seems like you don't care either."

Then his thrust become rougher and more powerful, makes Levy can't her moans in. To quiet her, Gajeel start smashing his lips against hers to muffle her moans.

Levy came twice before she could feel his coming, she tighten around him once again. "Fuck," Gajeel cries, "shrimp, you're fucking tight."

One of his hands, holding her in place, while another one goes under her shirt and pinching her nipples. Levy couldn't help but come when he give one deep thrust, hitting her sweet spot, twisting her other nipple, and bites her tongue.

Gajeel smirking then coming after her a few thrust later. "That was fun, wasn't it?" He asks, pulling out of her. "It's more fun than finding some old books. You gotta admit that."

Levy couldn't answer, truth to do told, it was really fun. But she couldn't tell him. Not yet.

* * *

**It's my first story, so please tell me how you feel. **

**Review please! **


End file.
